Steve Jobs
Steven Paul Jobs (born February 24, 1955) is best known as the co-founder (with Steve Wozniak) and CEO of Apple Inc.. He is also regarded as a pioneer in computing for seeing the commercial potential of the GUI and mouse in a Xerox PARC demonstration and leading Apple Computer to unleash the successful and very influential Apple Macintosh. Brief history Born to Joanne Simpson and an Egyptian Arab father (name unknown), Steven Paul was adopted soon after birth by Paul and Clara Jobs of Mountain View, Santa Clara County, California. His biological sister is the novelist Mona Simpson. In 1972, Jobs graduated from Homestead High School in Cupertino, California and enrolled in Reed College in Portland, Oregon, but he dropped out after one semester. In 1976 Jobs and his friend Steve Wozniak founded Apple Computer, which became a significant player in the personal computer industry with the highly successful Apple II and Apple Macintosh. Jobs was perhaps the most famous person in the personal computer industry to the general public. In 1985 Jobs left Apple and founded NeXT Computer. In 1986 Jobs purchased Pixar, which later bacame famous for a series of highly successful computer animation feature movies. In 1997 Jobs returned to Apple, which was in a failing condition, and turned the fortune of the company around beginning with the introduction of the iMac. Jobs' first daughter, Lisa, was born in 1978. Jobs married Laurene Powell in 1991; they have three more children. Business ventues In the autumn of 1974, Jobs returned to California and began attending meetings of the "Homebrew Computer Club" with Stephen Wozniak. He took a job at Atari Inc., designing computer games with his friend, Wozniak. During this time period, it was discovered that a toy whistle included in every box of Cap'n Crunch cereal was able to faithfully reproduce the tones generated by the AT&T long distance telephone system. Jobs and Wozniak went into business briefly in 1974 to build "blue boxes" based on the idea which allowed for free long-distance calls. In 1976, Jobs, then 21, and Wozniak, 26, founded Apple Computer Co. in the Jobs' family garage. The first personal computer Jobs and Wozniak introduced was called the Apple I. They marketed it at a price of $666.66, in reference to the phone number of Wozniak's Dial-A-Joke machine, which ended in -6666. In 1977, Jobs and Wozniak introduced the Apple II, which became a huge success in the home market. The Apple II made Apple Computer a top company in the personal computer industry. In 1980, Apple Computer became a public traded corporation, and with the successful IPO, Jobs' stature rose further. In the same year, Apple Computer released the unsuccssful Apple III. In 1983, Jobs lured John Sculley from Pepsi-Cola to run Apple, challenging him, "Do you want to just sell sugared water for the rest of your life, or do you want to change the world?" In the same year, Apple Computer released the highly technologically advanced but commercially unsuccssful Apple Lisa. 1984 saw the introduction of the Macintosh, the first commercially successful computer with a graphical user interface, initiated by Jef Raskin that Jobs ultimately led. The success of the Macintosh led Apple to abandon the Apple II product line in favor of the Mac product line, which continues to this day. In 1985, after an internal power struggle, Jobs was stripped of his duties by Sculley and ousted from Apple. He departed to found NeXT Computer later that decade. Like Lisa, NeXT was technologically advanced, but it never became popular. NeXT did, however, help the advancement of technologies such as object-oriented programming, PostScript, and magneto-optical devices. In 1986 Jobs bought Pixar, an Emeryville, California computer animation studio, from its founder George Lucas for $10 million. Pixar became very famous and successful nearly a decade later with the breakthrough feature movie Toy Story. In 1996, Apple bought NeXT for $400 million, and in 1997 Jobs returned to Apple as interim CEO after the departure of Gil Amelio. Under Jobs' guidance the company was slowly able to come out of its dark ages with the introduction of the iMac. It was the first computer that was marketed primarily on its looks. Since then, appealing designs and powerful branding have worked well for Apple. In 2000, Apple dropped the "interim" from Jobs' title after he had worked for several years at an annual salary of $1 and Apple returned to profitability. Jobs still works at Apple for an annual salary of $1 (albeit with valuable stock options). In the last couple of years the company has branched out into other areas most notably personal electronics and music with the introduction of the iPod portable music player, iTunes digital music software and iTunes Music Store. External links * Steve Jobs Bio * Steve Paul Jobs by Lee Angelelli * Steve Jobs' Executive Profile at Apple * Creating Jobs: Apple's Founder Goes Home Again (New York Times Magazine, Sunday January 12, 1997)